LOVE
by unpocoloco13
Summary: Who kne Silly Bandz could be so serious? Total Shules fluff :


**A/N- This totally random idea came to me while I was in the shower this morning. It's really really random, but it's total Shules fluff so that made it worth writing. I hope you like it. i will be working on my other WIPs next.**

**I don't own Psych or Silly Bandz (okay, yes I'm 17 and I do own some Silly Bandz, I don't own the rights, though)**

"Hey, Jules! Look what I bought!" Shawn shouted, as he raced through the police station over to his girlfriend of 3 weeks. As soon as he reached Juliet, he stuck his arm out so she could see the colorful bands around his wrist.

Juliet stared at them confusedly, trying to figure out what was so special about them. "What's so cool about rubber bands?" she asked him.

Shawn gave her a look of mock disgust. "These aren't just any rubber bands, Jules. These are Silly Bandz!"

Since Juliet still didn't know what he was talking about, Shawn began to take them off his wrist. He set them on her desk, and they started to untwist themselves.

After a few seconds Juliet realized they were all shaped like various Spongebob characters. She started laughing when she picked up the yellow on shaped like Spongebob with dangling arms and legs. "Shawn," Juliet started, still laughing. "Why did you buy these?"

"All the cool kids have them," Shawn said with a pout.

"Exactly," Juliet laughed. "My 10 year old nephew has these."

Shawn pulled the last band off of his wrist and held it out to Juliet. It was Spngebob's house. "It's a pineapple. I couldn't resist," Shawn said with a shrug and a smile.

Juliet just shook her head and smiled. "Well, they are very you, Shawn." She leaned up and pressed a kiss to his lips. "Now you have to go before Lassiter shoots you for distracting me. I would really prefer to spend the night at your place tonight instead of at the hospital," she smirked.

Shawn grabbed the Silly Bandz off of her desk and put all but one back on his wrist. He offered the Spongebob one to Juliet. "You can have this if you want. Then we could match."

"Thanks, but I don't really think Silly Bandz go with my outfit."

"Whatever you say, Jules. I'll see you later, right?"

"Definitely. I'll be by around 7."

Shawn gave Juliet one last quick kiss before retreating out of the police station. On his way back to his apartment, he had to get gas in his motorcycle. While he was at the gas station, he found the perfect present for Juliet. He bought it and continued back to his apartment. When he got inside, he hid the gift in his bedside drawer. The only thing he had to do was wait for the perfect moment to give it to her.

PSYCHPSYCHPSYCH

Later that night Shawn was sitting on the couch watching Ferris Bueller's Day Off, with Juliet sleeping soundly in his arms. After he had left the station, there had been a call about a break in at a house a few miles away. Juliet and Lassiter had to go to the scene to check it out. By the time they finished the initial assessment, it was past 8 o'clock. Juliet had called Shawn to tell him she would be late, but she still wanted to come over. She was tired, but she wanted to see Shawn. They had ordered a pizza and started a movie. Juliet was out before it was even halfway over.

Shawn finished the movie before turning off the TV and all of the lights. He didn't want to wake Juliet up, so he carried her to the bedroom. He took off her shoes, skirt, nylons, and shirt; leaving her in only her bra and underwear. The sight of her like that still took his breath away, even after nearly a month of seeing it almost every night. He pulled the blankets around her before getting undressed himself. He crawled into bed in just his boxers, and Juliet immediately drifted towards him. He wrapped her in his arms and felt her sigh in contentment.

He laid there watching Juliet sleep. It was one of his favorite things to do. She always looked so peaceful when she slept. After a while, Shawn closed his eyes, but he could not fall asleep. The thing he had bought earlier seemed to be calling to him from the bedside table. He waited 20 more minutes before finally giving in and grabbing the thing from the drawer. He hid it in his hand before leaning over and gently shaking Juliet's shoulder.

"Juuules," Shawn whispered. "Hey, Jules, wake up."

Juliet's eyes fluttered open. "Whattimesit?" she mumbled.

"It's late," Shawn said but before he could say more, Juliet flopped back over to go to sleep again. "Wait, Jules." Shawn placed his hand on her shoulder to turn her back facing him. "I have something I wanted to give you." With that Shawn grabbed her arm and slipped the gift on her wrist.

She looked down at it with a perplexed expression. It was a tie-dye band. "You woke me up in the middle of the night to give me a Silly Band?" Juliet questioned.

"Yeah," Shawn replied. "You should really take it off and see what it is. I thought it could say what I've been wanting to for years."

Shawn's eyes were gleaming, but Juliet could also detect a hint of nervousness present. She took off the band and straightened it out. She let out an involuntary gasp when she read it. "Are you serious?" was all that Juliet could manage to get out. She was still staring at the single word molded into the silicone:

LOVE

"Yeah, Jules," Shawn didn't know if her reaction to this revelation was good or not, but he knew he had to continue. "I've loved you for a long time. I know the Silly Band thing was kind of stupid, but I didn't know how to just come out and say it. And I'm sorry I woke you up. It's just that I was watching you sleep, and you looked so beautiful and peaceful. I couldn't help but tell you now. I know we just started dating, and you may not feel the same way but I really wanted you to know."

Juliet was still staring at Shawn in shock. She couldn't believe he loved her. She didn't know how to respond until she heard him speak again with worry apparent in his voice.

"I really hope I didn't scare you just then. If you want we can just forget it ever happened. I can plead temporary insanity and-" Shawn was cut off as Juliet forcefully pressed her lips to his. Her arms went around his neck and her hands in his hair. Shawn rolled so he was on top of her with one hand rubbing her bare side and the other caressing her cheek. Their tongues dueled and danced, and their moans mingled and got lost each other's mouth. Finally, Shawn broke the kiss to place feather light kisses over Juliet's cheeks and forehead. He wasn't ready to lose that contact yet.

When Juliet caught her breath enough to speak, she shakily said, "I love you too."

Shawn grinned down at her and her smile matched his own. He leaned down and kissed her once more. This time he pulled back after only a few seconds though. Shawnrolled back over onto his back, and Juliet curled into his side with her head on his chest.

Juliet ran her hands over Shawn's chest and said, "So, do you always do this when you tell a girl you love her?"

Shawn looked at Juliet, his brows crinkled. "What do you mean, Jules?"

"I mean, when you told other girls you loved them, did you always come up with some incredibly sweet, but totally unconventional way?"

A slow smile spread across Shawn's face. He kissed the top of her head before answering. "What other girls? You're the only woman that has ever been worth putting myself out there for. That's why I had to wake you up tonight to tell you." He looked straight into Juliet's eyes before he finished. "I love you so much, Juliet. You're the _only_ one I've ever loved."

Juliet felt her breath hitch at his admission. She could tell he was completely serious. "Wow, Shawn," was all she could manage to say. She felt a tear slip down her cheek before Shawn brushed it away. No one had ever felt that way for her before.

"Why are you crying?" Shawn whispered as he wiped away another tear and kissed down the track it had left on her face.

Juliet managed a shaky smile and said, "No one has ever loved me like this before. My other boyfriends would say it, but none of them thought it was important enough to wake me up in the middle of the night for. I don't think any of them ever felt like they just _needed_ to say it. I have never loved anyone more than I love you, and no one has ever made me feel more loved than you do."

"That's because no one else could possibly love you as much as I do." Shawn smiled again and tenderly brushed her lips with his. He pulled away and looked at the clock. It was nearly 2 in the morning. He sighed and pulled Juliet right up against him. Her head was in the crook of his neck. "We better go to sleep, Jules. It's almost 2, and we both have to got to work in the morning."

"Yeah, I guess we should," Juliet replied. "Goodnight Shawn. I love you."

"I love you more," Shawn mumbled, his face buried in her hair.

They both laid there trying to fall asleep. Juliet was almost out when Shawn said, "Can I ask you something?"

"Mmhmm," Juliet mumbled, already half asleep.

"Do you think this Silly Band goes better with your outfit?"

Juliet looked up at Shawn through hooded eyes. She could see the seriousness and hope hidden behind the playfulness. Juliet looked down at the pink and green band on her wrist, then back up at Shawn. "I think it goes great with everything. I'm never going to take it off," Juliet replied. She smiled when she saw Shawn's face light up. She quickly kissed him one last time before burrowing back into his side.

"I'm glad you like it," Shawn whispered into her ear.

"I love it," Juliet mumbled before going to sleep. And she did; almost as much as the wonderful man holding her in his arms.

Shawn kissed the top of her head again before finally succumbing to sleep. He drifted off with a smile on his face. His last thought being,

_Who knew Silly Bandz could say something so serious?_

**A/N- ****Thanks so much for reading! Please review cuz I can't get enough of them! And yes all of those types of Silly Bandz do exist, if you were wondering :)**

****

____


End file.
